Inspired
by Inu Faceness
Summary: Collection of Oneshots. Chapter Four: Miroku Sango Oneshot. Enjoy. Note: oneshots have nothing to do with another less noted. DIfferent pairings appear in different oneshots.
1. Tonight

All right, for some reasons, I have been listening to my normal music and yet I am hit with inspiration. The other day I heard a Garth Brooks song on the radio, one that I have heard before, all the time actually. It just hit me for an idea for a one shot. It was weird. I never expected to be writing a piece on that song. I have actually been inspired to write another one shot as well. This one was inspired by 'Somewhere Other Than Tonight'. Check that song out cause its really good. This one shot is really actually darker than the song, but I hope you don't mind. Now, just know that Italics are an alternate perspective. They aren't really happening. Now, with that said, Here is the one shot. Enjoy. THIS IS AN AU FIC. Ok, now you can go and read it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own him or the song.  
  
"Tonight" by Inu Faceness  
  
_She ran out of the house crying with her hand over her face. He opened the screen door and watched her stop at the bottom of the porch. His fiery golden eyes accented the scowl on his face. She turned to look at his face, blurred by her falling tears. Just barely she could hear what he said.  
  
"Damn this entire life. Damn the marriage." Inu Yasha tossed his ring at her, walking past the sobbing woman to his red car. He got in and turned on the engine, not once looking back at her.  
  
Kagome bent down and picked up the golden band. She flipped it over in her palm and watched him pull out of the drive. Once he was out of her sight, she fell to her knees, getting her jeans caked with mud. The woman didn't care. Her tears didn't stop falling until her stomach started hurting from her wrenching weeps.  
_

* * *

Her white apron was tied around her waist as she put the diner on the wooden table in the dining room. Kagome wiped her hands across the bottom of the cloth, standing in the room as she awaited her husband. Her raven hair cascaded down her bare back as she wrung her hands nervously. She heard the car pull up and stop. The car door was heard through the quiet house and the jingling of the keys echoed as Inu Yasha made his way up the steps of the porch.  
  
Opening the screen door, he began to smile. Kagome's face was burning with her blush and he entered the room, putting his keys on the table. He stood in front of the girl as she looked up at him, her smile creeping across her lips. Her voice shaking slightly, Kagome pointed at the table.  
  
"I made dinner," she said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her practically naked body.  
  
"I can see that," he answered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. They stood there, holding each other for a few moments before he broke the embrace and kissed her passionately.

* * *

_She curled on the couch, still holding his long forgotten wedding ring. Her arms were wrapped around her still shaking body as she tried to calm down. The cheeks on her face were raw and red, her eyes puffy and closed. Her house was so empty, full of painful memories of their latest fight. The screaming, the name-calling, all the hurtful things she had said to him. Kagome remembered how she was the one to throw insults at him. All because she had thought he was cheating on her.  
  
"I called him nothing but a low life dirty hanyou," she said aloud. Tears made their way passed her closed eyes. She sniffled, trying to make the ball she was in tighter. He wasn't coming back this time. 'I've really hurt him.' Without thinking, she stood, walking over to the writing desk in the corner of the room.  
  
"I cant live without you, Inu Yasha," she said. Opening the top left hand drawer, Kagome took out the pistol hidden in the back. She remembered it was an heirloom for Inu Yasha from his father. The Tetsusaiga, it was called. Running her fingers over the barrel, she slowly put it to her chest. "I love you," she spoke before squeezing the trigger_.

* * *

The gentle breeze blew by them as the sat in the porch swing. His arms were around her and they were both wrapped in a fuzzy black blanket. The sun was setting as her eyes slowly drifted shut and a content smile appeared on her face. Inu Yasha bent his head down to kiss her on the forehead.  
  
He sat there thinking, mesmerized by the setting sun. He realized then that he didn't truly deserve Kagome. She was so good to him yet he neglected to give her what she wanted sometimes. She deserved better. But she loved him and he adored her. There wasn't a single person that could break their bond. A single tear fell from his face and onto her head.  
  
Her eyes opened and she turned in his embrace to see his face. The trail the tear left on his soft features was wiped away by her gentle touch and she half smiled.  
  
"I've never seen you cry before, Inu Yasha." He smiled back and kissed her.  
  
"And you wont very often," they both laughed lightly. He put his forehead against hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
END  
  
Ok, you'll have to hear the song to understand the path of this story. There wasn't really a reason for the one shot, but I was just inspired. Just go find the song if you haven't heard it before and listen to it, prolly better if you did that first. Then you wouldn't be confused by this. Lol. Well, hope you all liked it. Later.  
  
Inu Face 


	2. Broken

[[July 22]] K, new inspiration today. This one has parts in it that were inspired by 'Whiskey Lullaby' by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. It's about this guy who finds his girlfriend/wife cheating on him, so he tries to drink away her memory. The liquor ends up killing him and the chorus is about his death and the way he was found: he had a note to her saying he will love her till he dies. Then she feels really guilty for his death so she tries to drink away his memory. Same thing happens to her: she dies holding a picture of him. She's buried beside him. If you ever see the video to it, it is depressing as all hell.  
  
This only really has to do with the beginning of the song, so don't look at it like it's completely based on the song. Here it is. It's an AU fic, like the other, and I hope you like it.  
  
"Broken" by Inu Faceness  
  
He sat at the café with his best friends. Miroku was on the opposite side of him, sitting next to Sango and trying to get a piece of her ass. Each time he got a new bruise that would blatantly be told as a fight wound. Inu Yasha sat with one arm over the back of the booth, hanging slightly onto the shoulders of his oldest friend, Kagome. For fifteen years he had known her, told her everything, and did everything with her.  
  
Her shoulders were loose as she slumped back into the leather-clad booth, sipping her root beer float. It completely slipped her mind that she was leaning against Inu Yasha. They had, after all, become so comfortable with their friendship they could do anything to the other and it wouldn't bother either one. She laughed slightly as Miroku tried to grope his wife.  
  
"Miroku, not in public! You never learn," she said, hitting the man in the arm. She looked over at Kagome and scowled. "Oh sure, you think its funny. You try being married to a letch that can't keep his hands to himself." She crossed her arms, slumping back to try and hide her smile.  
  
"You are just too irresistible, my love!" Miroku claimed, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sango got a look at his watch.  
  
"Geeze! Why didn't you tell me the time, Miroku! You know I have to be outta here by three!" She grabbed her coat and the collar of the man's shirt, pulling him out of the booth. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, holding her almost gone float in her hand.  
  
"You want this?" She asked, grabbing her jacket with the other hand. He put his pink lips to the straw and sucked the cup dry. Licking his lips, he could taste her cherry lip balm and it made him shiver.  
  
'Still got that little crush, eh?' a voice called to him. He shook his head. He's got a girlfriend and he lives with her. Kagome was his best friend. It'd be weird. Instead of dawdling on the thought, he stood with her and they followed their friends out of the restaurant.

* * *

Kagome stood next to her car, her arms stretched above her head. Inu Yasha stood beside her and yawned as he watched the married couple drive away. He told Kikyo that he'd be back around five. Should he go home? He looked at Kagome as she leaned against her Mustang.  
  
"I bet Kikyo's waiting for you," she said after a moment's silence.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled. He didn't really want to go home now. He hadn't actually hung out with his friends in a week. He had spoken to them, but this was his chance to be with them. Inu Yasha sighed as he watched Kagome stand straight.  
  
"It was good seein' ya, stranger," she said, leaning in to give him a hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, smiling under the cover of his red t-shirt. After a moment, Kagome pulled away and looked up at him. A large grin appeared on her face seeing his molten eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha opened her car door for her and she got in. He gave her a goodbye smile, flashing his sharp fangs. Kagome slightly shuddered but quickly covered it. Yeah, she admitted, she was in love her best friend. What's wrong with that? 'He's got a girlfriend, that's what's wrong with that.' Her shoulders slumped, but she said goodbye to Inu Yasha and pulled away, heading home to work on work for college.  
  
Inu Yasha sat in the front seat of his car with the radio blasting into his triangular white ears on the top of his head. It was three fifteen before he headed home. It slipped his mind that he was even driving as he watched the road. The scenery flashed by him in blurs, the green on the trees standing out in the sky. He had chosen his home with Kikyo out in the middle of nowhere. Kagome lived close by, about a mile away near the ocean. Inu Yasha was wrapped up in empty head that he didn't notice the beat up Volvo in the driveway.  
  
He shut off the quiet engine of his car and crawled out of the car. His keys were thrown in the air as he shut the door, catching the keys without a second thought. He looked to his left and saw his Harley Davidson. Smiling, he walked into the house.  
  
His soft ears ticked to the staircase, hearing a repeating thump and a giggle. Inu Yasha made his way up the steps, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head. 'You know what that is,' he shook his head. 'She was never really faithful, you know that,' at the door, his nose crinkled. The stench haunted the hallway outside his bedroom door. He recognized the nature behind the odor as he opened the door.  
  
Kikyo didn't hear the door as she sat on her companion's lap. Her bare back was to the door and she felt the man beneath her stiffen. She turned her head to the door, her hair flowing down her face. A large lump formed in her throat as she was met with Inu Yasha's intense eyes. She started sputtering, but it was a waste as he turned and walked angrily out the house.  
  
He jumped onto his bike and started it, rushing out of the driveway as Kikyo stood in the doorway; a blanket wrapped around her other wise naked form. A man stood behind her, all dignity lost as he stood in his birthday suit. He put a hand on her shoulder; she shrugged it off, staring at her long gone boyfriend as rain slowly began to drizzle to earth.

* * *

The rain pounded through the house. Kagome walked through her kitchen and into her living room, flipping on her television. It had been three days since her rendezvous with her friends. The popcorn melted in her mouth as she changed channels, searching for something good to watch. The ringing of her cell phone made her jump.  
  
"Hello?" she asked after checking the caller. It was unknown. "Hi Kikyo. No I haven't talked to Inu Yasha since I met with him at the café the other day. Sorry. K, I'll talk to you later. Uh-huh. Bye."  
  
'Inu Yasha's not at his house... He's normally always there. What coulda happened?' She dialed a number on her cellular phone and turned off her television.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice answered, his probable smile accented by the joy in his speech.  
  
"Hey Miroku, have you talked to Inu Yasha?"  
  
"No, not for a few days now. I just got this same phone call by your clone." A small laugh echoed through the depths of the phone.  
  
"Kikyo called you too huh? Well, all right, thanks anyway. I'll talk to you and Sango tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Of course, Kagome. See ya." The conversation started there and she began to call everyone she knew that Inu Yasha knew. No one had a clue as to where he was. She was startled by a violent and clumsy knock on her door. Shakily, she opened the door of her house.  
  
He stood on her porch, soaked to the bone by the rain. His motorcycle was tipped over in the mud, steam still spilling from the tailpipe. His head was hung low as his wet hair was plastered to his body. The clothes he wore were droopy and his shoes were doused with the slippery mud. In his right hand was a whiskey bottle, almost completely empty. Kagome rushed to his wobbling side and helped him stagger into her home.  
  
His honey colored orbs drifted open as he found himself on a warm couch. He looked to his side and saw Kagome sitting on her knees turned away from him. The corners of his lips turned up in a soft smile. She held a wet towel to his head as he looked up to her stormy eyes.  
  
"Kagome," his voice was think and rusty. Her worried eyes locked with his.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you all right?" her fingers brushed his cheek and he fell into her touch, suddenly forgetting his prior meeting with his now ex- girlfriend. When she pulled away, he answered, trying to sit up on his own.  
  
"Kikyo... I found her with another guy." The room began to spin around him and his eyes rolled back slightly as he gripped the back of the couch. Kagome moved to his side and he leaned into her embrace.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you. You were so hap-"  
  
Inu Yasha pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, wanting to taste what he had wanted for so long. The dull whiskey on his lips made Kagome dizzy as she pulled away from him, wondering if that was true or just something to do in his drunken stupor. Kagome was slightly hesitant to pull away. No matter how drunk he was at the moment, she still wanted to kiss him again, even after fifteen years of liking him. Pushing that thought away, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she said, swallowing hard. "I think you need to sleep off the whiskey." He nodded and his eyes closed as he fell onto the arm of the couch. His form curled into a ball as she wrapped a blanket around him.

* * *

The sound of foghorns woke the hanyou up. He grabbed his head to block out the constant banging, but no matter what he did, the penetrating throb didn't go away. Inu Yasha nearly screamed in agony. The sound ceased and a woman ran into the room. He was half blinded by the sun seeping through the windows. Groaning, he put a clawed hand in front of his eyes.  
  
A meek whisper reached his ears. "Inu Yasha, I'm sorry for the noise. I'm making breakfast, do you want any?"  
  
"Yeah," he breathed. Kagome began coughing.  
  
"Go brush first. Your breath reeks." A small laugh was like music in his pounding ears as he stumbled up. Her arms found their way around his back, supporting him if he falls. After gaining his balance, Inu Yasha made his way to the bathroom, where he bathed and brushed, making it down just as the plates were served.  
  
She untied her apron and placed it on the counter, smoothing out her shirt as Inu Yasha walked past the table to her.  
  
"Breakfast," Kagome said softly, motioning to the table. She thought a moment, as he got a little closer to him. "Uh, do you remember last night?" Blinking, she searched his eyes.  
  
"Hai," he replied, stepping into her. She could smell the vanilla shampoo in his hair and the mint of his breath. Suddenly, she was so nervous. He stared into her eyes. "Do you?"  
  
She was frozen, but somehow managed to nod. Inu Yasha smiled and could tell from the way her arousal spiked and reached his nose that she liked what had happened. He leaned down and softly rubbed his lips against her ear, teasing her with his gentle touches. Their lips connected softly as a childhood love ignited and burned into something much more, destroying any thoughts of another coming into either life.  
  
She helped him when his heart was broken.  
  
He'll help her for the rest of his life regardless.  
  
END  
  
Yeah, that end was kinda dumb, but... yeah.... I got the whole part about him getting cheated on and then drinking was from that song. Hope y'all liked it and read my other stuff, k? Later homies  
  
Inu Face 


	3. Wanting You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu Yasha or Lonestar's 'One More Day'

"**Wanting You**_" by Inu Faceness_

She had been watching him lead the pack all day. Now, as he settled down onto a makeshift futon, she snuggled her face deeper into the white fur of her outfit, closing her mind of everything. Ayame sighed as she began to think of his promise to her and his new claim. Shaking her head, she stood and walked from the cave.

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion Malibu_

_I simply wished for one more day with you_

She took one of her fire red pigtails in her hand and began ridding it of water. Why Koga had to live behind a waterfall, she'd never fully understand. Ayame let the droplets run down her arm, dripping the ground from her elbows as she continued walking through the woodland area. Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, she paused, overlooking a cliff.

'_I don't know you, Kagome,' _she thought_. 'So I cant hate you for taking Koga's heart. But will you allow me to be with him... as his fiancé... once_?'

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset baby_

_I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishin' still_

_For one more day with you_

Ayame shook her redhead. Her piercing emerald eyes watched as the sun began to fall over the trees. She knew what would happen if she did have a day with Koga, without Kagome being a restraint on him. If he were hers, and only hers, then Ayame wouldn't want to give him up. She didn't now, but she didn't really have a choice. Koga was the one who could decide his mate.

_'So it would be_...' "Pointless," she finished, letting a tear of acceptance trickle down her flawless face.

"What's pointless?"

_First thing I'd wish for time to crawl_

_I'd unplug the telephone_

_Leave the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million 'I love you's_

_That's what I'd do_

_With one more day with you_

Ayame turned at his voice. He was half behind a tree, his hair falling from its high ponytail over his left shoulder as he looked at her. The blue of his eyes stared hard into her soul as the wind played with the fur of both their armors. He blinked once.

"What's pointless, Ayame?" Koga took a step toward her, leaving his perch behind the tree. She smiled in spite of herself, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

"I love you," she began, loving the way the words felt, "but you love Kagome."

"Foolish female," he answered. "Shows what you know. The second I promised myself to you when I saved your life, I was bound to you. There's no way I could want another, Ayame." He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. Slowly, he traced her cheek with his free one. "I love you."

Ayame took in the feel of his calloused hands on her soft flesh. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She cheek lay against his cool chest plate.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset baby_

_I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishin' still_

For one more day with you 

She opened her eyes. She was taken aback when she was met with his two blue eyes directly in front of hers. His head was cocked to one side.

"Ayame?" he asked. She gulped, feeling the blush on her face grow more pronounced.

"Uh-huh?" was her only answer. He sat back, leaning against the cave wall. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep. Had it all been a dream?

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You kinda zoned out," he laughed a little. She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders and mixing with the fur around her. Ayame couldn't look him in the eye.

'_How can I when I know it was just a dream?_' His whisper brought her from her own thoughts.

"Hey Ayame, can I ask you something?" She nodded, still keeping her gaze from his. "You still like me, right?"

One more day 

_One more time_

_One more sunset baby_

_I'd be satisfied_

Her heart skipped a beat. Should she tell him? She sat straight up, looking him full in the eyes. "Yes, Koga."

"Then... damn how do I say this..." She couldn't help but crack a smile at his insecurity. Whether what he was going to say was going to hurt her or not, Ayame decided that she'd be upfront and tell him.

"Koga... I love you."

He just stared at her. She swallowed hard, thinking that that was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say. Ayame was about to say something else when a pair of lips crushed her own, taking her completely by surprise.

"I love you too, Ayame."

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishin' still_

_For one more day_

_With you._

**END**

My first ever Ayame/Koga pairing thing! Sure, I hinted that he was gonna be with Ayame in 'The Dark Side', but I didn't really write it. Hope you all enjoyed me cheesy... corny... cliché-ish type one shot! Later

Fan fiction is being an ass right now and not letting me update. I'm writing one shits to help tide me over until I get my mind straight and I figure out which story will be best for you guys to read. Bye.

Inu Face


	4. You

Ok! New inspiration today! Here's how it came about…yeah right… like anyone cares -.-'

I always fall asleep with my headphones on and listening to random music CDs. Well, I woke up one morning and it was '_The Reason'_ by Hoobastank. Then, BAM! Inspiration! So, here it is! It's taken me a long time to get this written the way I want it… I still don't think it's very good…

**Sango/Miroku** PAIR! WOOT! A mushy love one shot for the pairing that is mainly a side romance –tear- poor them!

**_Disclaimer_:** I don't own Inu Yasha or the song '_The Reason'_ by Hoobastank

"**You**" by _Inu Faceness_

Miroku walked with the group, trudging along a forest-like path. They hadn't found a jewel shard on the uncertain lead. All that had awaited them was a peaceful village with a sick little girl. With the help of Kagome's herbs from both her world and this one, they managed to save the child's life. So here they were, heading back to Keade's hut.

His hands at his sides, the left with a purple wrapping and the other holding his staff, he walked alongside Sango. No one spoke, for all were in a sort of half asleep daze. The village was a far way away and they had not stopped once thanks to the 'ever patient' hanyou leading them. It took half a day to get there, ten minutes to help the child, and it was almost sundown before they had taken off. Miroku sighed heavily, feeling drowsy as his mind wandered from subject to subject.

Eventually, he began to think of Sango. Actually, she was the first thing he thought of. He glanced over at her, watching as she walked along side him. The sunlight bounced off her face, making her seem elegantly angelic. The heavens gave her beauty like none other, making her skin the flawless shield that he was looking at now. Her eyes-her focused, intelligent eyes-held a deep sorrow that he wished he could just wipe away with one of his spell scrolls. Miroku smiled softly. She was perfect, even with her hidden pain.

_'Too perfect for the likes of me_,' he thought to himself, turning his attention back to the path ahead of himThe back of his head started to throb lightly, reminding him of his actions earlier that day. Did she truly get jealous when he hit on other women? Did Sango feel more for him than she initially let on_? 'That's absurd_,' Miroku told himself. After all, she didn't seem the least bit interested in him. She was just tired of his lechery, that's all. But then again, there were those times when she would get flustered around him...

Miroku shook his head, clearing his thoughts with a heavy sigh. It was all his imagination. He knew Sango would never fall for him. For a few reasons if he were perfectly honest with himself. His perverted actions and his kazaana to be exact. Switching his staff to his other hand, Miroku let off the subject, leaving nothing but dreams of what might be. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, letting his instinct guide him along the path with his friends.

The sun sank deep behind the forest. No rays of dusk were visible, making the surrounding trees seem ominous and thick, deathly dark and frightening. When Kagome spoke he lifted his head.

"There's a clearing up ahead, guys. We can camp there for tonight." All nodded. Miroku heard a sigh of relief from the taijiya at his side. They pressed on.

A few moments later, they were all met with a surprise. Not only was there a clearing, but also a dilapidated hut sat near the northern edge of the tree line.

"Smells like rotting wood," Inu Yasha said, wrinkling his nose. Shippo, who was currently perched on his shoulder, quickly agreed.

"Yeah, I can smell it too. It's making me dizzy," the kitsune said. "Inu Yasha, can we sleep out here?" Puppy eyes were sent to the hanyou. He grunted loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You and me can sleep out here. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, you guys go see what it's like inside. See if it's worth sleeping in."

Miroku nodded and stepped forward. Kagome stood back a moment, seemingly debating on whether to enter the hut. Sango followed Miroku. The wood crumbled slightly under the houshi's hand as he helped himself in. He didn't realize some one had followed him inside until he heard a small, almost inaudible, disgusted sound escaped Sango's lips. Miroku turned to see her step over a broken piece of rotting doorframe, which had fallen to the ground.

_'She spends her life killing demons and a little decomposing wood disgusts her_,' he thought with a smile, heading further into the hut.

It was a rather large place, and, while the outside was raggedy and molding, the inside was rather well kept-although it was dirty from lack of guests. This place had been abandoned. No one would be coming home to this place tonight. Miroku stopped walking and turned. He was about to say something when Sango ran into him. Out of instinct, he put his arms around her to keep her from falling.

When she lifted her face from his robes, he could barely see the blush that colored her face. Sango quickly covered her embarrassment. "Get your hands off me, you lecher. Why'd you stop?" She stood up on her own and looked around. Kagome came up behind her, illuminating the scene with her flashlight from her backpack.

Miroku coughed, clearing his throat. "Tell Inu Yasha that I, and who ever else wants to join me, will be residing in here tonight." He turned, shuffling around to find a candle. From the light of Kagome's flashlight, he managed to gather small pieces of already burned candles. Miroku asked for a lighter, which Kagome readily gave to him, and he lit the candles, showing them that they were all sitting in a large, but completely empty, room.

"I'll go tell Inu Yasha you're staying in here tonight," Sango said. "Kagome, would you come with me? You're the only one with a portable light. Goodnight, Houshi-sama." Kagome smiled and nodded, leaving Miroku alone in the empty hut.

He sighed and took off his outer purple robes, laying them down on the wooden floor. He knew that neither one of his two lady companions would join him in the hut. His reputation was far too engraved in their minds. Miroku lay on the ground, putting his arms behind his head, using his hands as a pillow.

'_If only she knew how much I truly cared,_' the thought rang though his head as he still lingered on her form in his mind's eye. '_Has she not noticed how I have devoted myself to staying by her side? That I'm not as friendly with the maidens as I once was?_'

The longhaired man stared at the shadows on the walls, flickering with the bright glows of the candles. Peeling wood flakes stood out from the walls, falling silently to the ground. He closed his eyes, preparing to rest for the night.

It was nearly half an hour later, when he was just finding his way from the haunting silhouette of his love, that he opened his eyes again.

The candles had withered, having not been very loyal in the first place. The light was fading; it was deduced to one candle on either side of him. It was then that he heard the creaking of a floorboard off to his right; the way he himself had entered. He then peered through one half lidded eye to see the shadowy figure of none other than…

"Sango?" Miroku whispered as not to startle her in the silence. He watched her lift her head from the floor to him. She took a few steps and knelt beside him. Silence flooded the room.

In an attempt to shed more light on the girl, he grabbed one of the longest candles left and ridded it of still melted wax, making the wick seem longer. The flame from one lit candle was used to light it and Sango's face became visual. Although hardly noticeable, remnants of tears stained her cheeks. This she knew so she attempted to hide her face with her brown flowing hair.

The silence was still heavy in the air when Miroku settled, setting up slightly on his elbows and looking at the angel before him.

"Sango?" He said a little louder.

She looked up at him. He saw raw fear decorate the gorgeous orbs shining on her face. It partially scared him as well, for he had never seen such an emotion pouring so fluently from her eyes to him, and he was sure his worry showed through his own. Why? Because after he himself discovered his worry, she looked away, having seen it herself. Miroku sat up completely and lifted her soft chin with his index finger and thumb. Her words shocked him more than anything.

"You're going to die," she whispered. Her voice shook slightly as she lifted her eyes to him. They weren't teary as expected, but seemingly dry. Miroku stared at her.

"What?"

She leaned forward. "Nothing." Sango stood and turned to leave. Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, Houshi-sama. Just let go or I'll wallop you good. Let me go back to sleep." She kept her face turned from him.

Miroku stood also, not letting go of her slightly shaking hand. "Sango. It's in the middle of the night. Why are you here?"

"No reason. Houshi-sama let me go please. I don't need your groping now!"

He dropped her wrist. Neither moved. Sango let a long breath hang in the air before turning her body toward him. Miroku noted the hesitation on leaving. He heard a soft murmur from her. His voice was nearly as soft as hers. "What?"

"I said you're dieing!" she burst out, her hands clenched together in front of her chest. Miroku stepped back slightly, confused and shocked by the outburst. "I cant do anything," she said, quieter as tears streamed from her face. "You're slipping from me."

She fell to the ground, hunched over and rocking slightly as her cries became more audible. Miroku swallowed and sat before her, looking at her intently. "Lady Sango, why are you thinking of this now?"

"Because," she answered slowly. "That woman today agreed, and you were just so happy." He had to strain to hear her words.

"That woman?"

"Have you forgotten? You baka!" she nearly screamed. "How can you be so dense? The young woman who you asked to bear your children! BAKA!" the wood boards above them shook from the force of her words, sending dust down upon them. It was silent for a moment.

"Never mind," she said finally, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Miroku watched her, feeling hurt and disgusted with himself.

"Sango?" he said again. She looked at him. "Sango, I don't mean to hurt you. But," he swallowed. He was just going to say it. "I really like you."

Sango stared at him.

"I love you, Sango." He said, not breaking eye contact.

"What?" she was mystified.

"Other women mean nothing. You're the only one. But I cant, because I know that I wouldn't give you a good life. And you know why." His hand ran along his curse.

"I know," she said softly. "I feel… the same." She looked up. Her normally strong and intense eyes had softened and began to water, her tough appearance weakened by the tears and lighting. "I know we cant. And I'm not sure I'd want to either… But I do… love you, Miroku."

Miroku brought her into a gentle embrace, patting her head softly as she laid her head on his chest. After a few moments in a comfortable silence, Sango pulled away, much to Miroku's disagreement. She stood, brushing her long hair back behind an ear and looked down at him.

"It's getting rather late… I'd better go back. Goodnight, Miroku."

He sat on the ground, watching her black retreating form until he could hear her step out of the rotting doorframe. He lay back on his robes, staring at the ceiling as shapes were created in the flickering light. A smile stayed on his lips until he drifted to sleep, long after the final candle had burned out. She loved him. She actually, truly loved him.

**END CHAPTER**

Awww… Lol. Ok. That's it. Not how everyone thought it would turn out, ne? lol. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review!

Inu Faceness


End file.
